Team LIFE
by lrdhollow
Summary: Probationary Student, Lawrence Negev and a rare Reptilian type Faunus, had lived his life under the abuse by his human foster dad. Now free of his abusive step dad at the cost of his own freedom was given a choice; become a student at Beacon as atonement and become a hunter with his past following him every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arrival at a New Life

**Flashback: 40 minutes ago**

It was hard to recall beyond the sound of clashing steel, the gunshots, and the stain of red blood on a weapon beyond everything else that occurred.

**Flashback ends**

There he was as Ozpin observed him from where he stood. A dark room with only a single light lit the table and the Faunus sitting behind it. The boy had a unique background; a Faunus whose family was among the causalities in the Faunus Rights Revolution, was placed in foster care with the foster parents that were human, and arrested for the alleged murder of his foster dad. He was 152 centimeters tall, pale complexion, dark hair, his eyes resembled a snake's with diamond shaped iris which were unique even among Faunus, and he was wearing casual pants and t-shirt with the shirt concealing an old White Fang tattoo on his back.

Ozpin decided to take seat in the chair opposite of him and start the conversation by saying, "You know most people in your situation would be facing life in prison if they're lucky."

"If you know that piece of human scum then you would know why".

"I know that he abused you to get back at the Faunus for what happened to his brother. I also know that you acted on self-defense, so I'm offering you an alternate from being incarcerated".

"You mean using my skills for the greater good or whatever BS you got going in your head".

"Two scimitars that also function as twin pistols with bayonets. I know a Faunus that specializes in that style who used to take part in White Fang sponsored protests back in its more peaceful days".

"Guess that makes you old man Oz. Old man Sinbad spoke highly of you… for a human".

"I've also noticed that despite your negative feelings towards humans you've seen to show care towards your foster mother".

It was obvious where he was going with these questions so he answered, "We try to look out for each other since all he cared about was beating us. Beating her was because he saw her as a Faunus lover for taking me in. He tried to kill her after he found out that she was covering for me while old Sinbad was training me and I did what I had to protect her and myself. The cops didn't care what either of us had to say about it so I took fall for her".

"You care for those who can't stand up for themselves. You've shown allegiance towards those who split from the White Fang 5 years ago. You have a sense of justice that compels you to do what is right regardless of the law or the consequences. It's because of this that I'm offering you enrollment into Beacon as a probationary student. Your time as a student along with any assignment will count as your sentence time and you movements will be tracked by law enforcement when you're off campus".

"So go to a school for hunters or face jail time" a smirk grew on his before he answered, "Fighting monsters does sound better than prison".

**Sometime later**

It was hard to imagine him being able to go from being charged with murder to being enrolled at a school that will make him a genuine huntsmen. He wore mirrored sunglasses to hide his eyes, a bracelet was on his arm to keep track of his movements, and a leather jacket from being sensitive to the AC running on the airship. It was strange to think about it but a news report shown about a Faunus protest kept his mind preoccupied even for a moments. He said to himself with doubt in his voice, "_Is this really gonna help make a difference?_" He decided to look out the window hoping that it will help put him at ease.

The ship provided a view of the world unlike any he had seen as he thought, "_So this is it. I'm… I'm free from it… from all of it_" the thought of his freedom brought memories of a frightened woman and child cowering under a man fueled by anger. Eventually he saw Beacon, his new life and sanctuary, as he begins as a student among the best. He took a look around and notice some of the others that are attending. He notices two girls; a blond and one with black hair with red tint which he thought were most likely sisters. On the other side he notice a guy with blond hair showing signs motion sickness. Upon landing he began to notice other students who were starting

Just on a glance of them he said to himself, "_Guess he'll take in just about anyone who can hold a weapon these days_".

**POV**

The name is Lawrence, Law for short. My teacher and I were technically members of the White Fang until the change in leadership turned them into a terrorist organization. The downside for following my so-called sense of justice led is that it led me to be a part of a more secretive Faunus Equal Rights group, my arrest on what is now vigilante justice, and enrollment as a probationary student at Beacon. The idea sounds great for turning over a new leaf but as always the past is never too far behind.

* * *

**Hollow**: Man I hope this helps get my flow back

**Ruby**: Why are the rest of us stuck as cameo characters

**Hollow**: You guys will have a bigger part in this I promise. Its just that the team as well as creating OC's is a lot harder than I imagine... (_Especially when making one that's suppose to be a reference to T.E. Lawrence_).

**Law**: speaking of which its hopeful that the readers enjoy this and any experienced writer who wish to help this progress with constructive criticism or advice for chapters later on leave them in the reviews submitted below


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It was once said that all living things are born into this world without purpose. That we extend our lives out of weakness. And in the end, we die by chance. That doesn't mean that there is no point to life. It just means that life is a blank campus and we are the paint and brushes that gives life both color and meaning._

**Law POV**

It was hard to imagine being here but I was able to keep my mind off of it for while thanks to the explosion I heard it coming from somewhere near the landing. A great sign of dust being handled badly. Later on I noticed a guy built with a claymore that most likely converts into a heavy MG. I heard him being referred to as Fenric, so I guess he's from one of the older parts of Atlas's northern side. The girl talking to him most likely came from Mistral with her choice of attire and that her weapon of choice being a scutum and gladius. All in all, it only proved one point I made earlier… he'll take anyone who can hold a weapon.

**POV ends**

It was already getting close for the opening ceremony to begin and Law was heading that way before he came to of the people he noticed on the airship wandering around without a clue of where they were going. They decided to introduce themselves starting with the boy saying, "I'm Jaune and this is Ruby".

"Law" he said in response but added when they gave a puzzled look, "My name".

Jaune then said as an inquiry, "I guess you don't like to be social?"

"Let's just say being here is better than the alternative".

After that they left in silence until they got to the auditorium for Ozpin's speech. Being told of their initiation will be held tomorrow and they will be spending the night in the ballroom he got dressed for the night before his preferred spot was taken.

**That Night**

Law was wearing sweatpants, long-sleeved shirt, and his leather jacket hanging on his back from his elbows as he got settled at one of the corners of the ballroom. It was hard to think of sleeping with so many people around without his sunglasses on so he still wore them. It felt like things got worse when someone with an aristocratic atmosphere to him, Fenrir, and the girl that was with him ended up sharing the same corner. "I hoped this doesn't serve as an in convenience to you" the aristocrat said, "I'm Ishikawa…"

"As in the heir of the Edo family. The leaders of one the most successful settlements outside the kingdoms. I remember hearing that your family is pushing towards independence".

"They felt it would be best for me to experience the world as I sharpen my skills. Plus, you seem knowledgeable enough to find a place that covers you back".

"That explains why someone from such a proud aristocratic family is here but that doesn't explain you two. From what I saw you two were doing just fine".

Fenric answered, "They were worried that I would bash their heads in" The girl then added, "The guys wanted me to stay with them but I would rather not leave this wolf alone. And my name is Egeria Minerva in case you were curious about me".

"Fenric Loke" he said introducing himself "and yeah, she tries to act like she has me on a leash"

Egeria followed, "We already told you our names so how about you".

"Law Negev"

Egeria noticed his bracelet and asked, "Probationary, huh?"

"Yeah" Law said as he sighed before showing them the bracelet, "So again… Why here?"

"I thought you looked lonely by yourself", Egeria answered again, "and it seemed better than being with those guys". Law looked around to see Ruby and another girl walking to a wall where someone he felt was familiar was sitting there reading a book. "_Guess a lot has happened over these past five years_" he thought to himself as he remembered the first time he snuck out of his foster home to attend a White Fang sponsored protest. He remembered seeing her out in front of the crowd at that protest showing the spirit she had for the cause. To him that spirit she showed was the greatest motivation he had to stay with the White Fang till the change.

Loke then asked "What happened to make you a probationary?"

"A man died, self-defense plea was ignored, Ozpin gave me an offer I can't refuse, and let's leave it like that".

"It just means you're good in a fight. Skills like that are wasted behind bars".

"They never would've let me make it to prison".

**Flashback**

They were outside kingdom when the final phases of his training began without warning. It was pack of old Grimm, Beowolves, with his weapons drawn and vials of sand he kept under his jacket uncorked. He had to stay on his toes when they circled him with his teacher watching from above with no sign of being detected by them. He was told that he must use both his semblance and combat skills while remaining aware of his surroundings to maintain the advantage against numbers. One of them tried to attack him from behind but ducked and moved behind it. Slashing the monster once before getting above it as one of the scimitars changed into gun mode. He stabbed it in the nape of the neck before he pulled the trigger. Another tried to attack once he got off the first one only for one of the claws from the first kill to lash out at it like it was a puppet. Sand began to burst out of the Beowolf's body before it drilled its way into the ground as he gun downed the second one. The second scimitar changed into gun mode as the remaining Beowolves began close in on him, he aimed for the two in from of him and opened fire, he then charged through the hole he made in the group, and began attacking them with his bayonets almost like he was in a frenzy to make sure they stayed down. He reloaded both guns before he turned around and opened once more until they fell.

His guns changed back to blade mode when he noticed one of the Beowolves from the pack was missing he thought, "_The alpha of the pack escape. It's always the one who survives the longest that gets to be top dog_" he heard something similar to a twig breaking before a large and scarred Beowolf tried to get the jump on him. He managed to dodge at the last minute before it disappeared again. Without the pack it is begun to hit and run tactics to keep him off guard forcing him to change tactics in time for the next attack with a pillar of sand erupting from the ground trapping one of its claws. More pillars begin to erupt around it as Law started to glow engulfing the monster. Putting both of the swords back in its sheath he opened his palm facing the pile of sand and soon turned his hand into a fist causing the sand to compact itself crushing the Beowolf inside with more pressure as he tightened his fist. He finally freed his grip as the sound a breaking bones turned to mush echoed revealing a tattered mess of broken bones fading away as a small amount of the sand returns to the vials.

"You still need more time to learn how to multi-task" his teacher said as he dropped from the tree. He was at the same height as Law but with darker skin and scales can be seen on the nape of his neck.

"It's better than how I usually am with the Pillars in their gun mode. Besides, I managed to use my semblance under duress".

"True. I am more curious about why you chose such a different form then what I taught?"

"Because I'm not some pathetic back stabbing Terran" he said with a small tone anger in voice.

"You can't call them that".

"They called us worse and you know I'm right about her" with anger rising in his voice.

"I train those who can shape tomorrow and what they…"

"What they do with that knowledge is their choice and their choice alone, BULLSHIT!" He yelled in a fury of anger, "I FOLLOWED YOU DURING THE PROTESTS WITH THE WHITE FANG! I FOLLOWED YOU WHEN WE JOINED THE OTHERS WHO LEFT THEM! I EVEN FOLLOWED YOU WHEN YOU LET THAT TERRAN YOU CALLED YOUR DAUGHTER TRAIN WITH US ONLY TO HAVE HER STAB US BOTH IN THE BACK! MAYBE I WAS BETTER OFF STAYING IN THE WHITE FANG SO I COULD HELP MY FRIENDS THEN DEAL WITH YOU!"

"You would just be another target for the Kingdoms' finest. I promised your parents that I would keep you safe. Everyone can make mistakes with anything Law, even me".

"AT I WOULD BE DOING SOMETHING BETTER THAN JUST WAITING AROUND FOR THAT WITCH TO DO SOMETHING!"

Being both annoyed and frustrated by the argument, Law begin walking back to the kingdom as he said, "I need to get back home. Four days is the limit with that bastard before he takes his anger out on her".

"You're a good person Law. It's just that you have so much anger" he said to only be ignored. That night was when it happened; the death, the interrogation, and the so called freedom he got as a student.

**Flashback Ends and Law's POV Begins again**

The morning would've been nicer if it wasn't for a bad dream and some crazy redhead singing, "It's Morning". Breakfast seemed to be nothing special in comparison to today's main event until I got dragged by blondie to sit with her and Ruby. That's what allowed me to be introduced to Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister.

**Law's POV ends**

"I heard about your case from Ruby" Yang said to start a conversation, "It's a lucky break".

"You don't even know what I did" Law said trying to distance himself from them.

"But I know your type; you act tough but you have a good heart".

"Sorry that I'm not praising your skills to judge a person's character. I have reasons for this".

"I'm not judging you" she stated before asking, "What other reason would you have to come to Beacon if not for this?"

"_To right the wrongs_" this phrase popped into Law's mind remembering everything that happened and what he blames himself for in his life. Memories of his time in the White Fang when he would throw stuff during the protest, have horn-head Adam scold him until it turned into a fist fight that Blake had to break up. Memories that flooded him with the anger and malice he felt over the years and how they would consume everything that he is. Snapping out of his daydream he saw something that made almost laugh at Ruby after she finished her milk.

Out of curiosity she asked "What?"

"Nice…" restraining the need to laugh he continued, "moustache". Unable to restrain himself any longer he finally broke out in laughter as Ruby finally realized she had a milk moustache and started to laugh with Yang following her in laughter. In that moment, those feelings began to become like a distant memory to him while the present fills him with a warmth long forgotten.


End file.
